


Neon lights.

by ojos_abiertos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, a little fluffly, okay maybe more than a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojos_abiertos/pseuds/ojos_abiertos
Summary: “C’mon, Iruka!”, Kakashi shouted over the car.“I can’t find the keys, give me a minute!”Kakashi grunted, not that Iruka could hear it because he was standing next to the driver’s door looking for his keys under the pouring rain.





	Neon lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first smutty fic ever... so try to not judge me too much because I haven't got a clue of what I'm doing. Anyways, I hope you like it!<3

“C’mon, Iruka!” Kakashi shouted over the car.

“I can’t find the keys, give me a minute!”

Kakashi grunted, not that Iruka could hear it because he was standing next to the driver’s door looking for his keys under the pouring rain. As a thunder struck, the car light up and made an acute sound; Iruka found them.

Both of them jumped into the car as fast as they could trying not to let much water come in. Kakashi removed his wet mask as he kicked the shopping bags so his legs could fit somewhere. Iruka gave his boyfriend all of his bags so he could drive and once settled on their seats, they let out a long breath and started laughing. They had to run to the car from the market carrying all the bags under the rain and their adrenaline levels were high.

“These,” Kakashi said as he lifted his legs, “are a lot,” and he hoisted up as he crawled to the back seat, “of bags," where he settled “and I have long legs." 

“Oh, so I am your private driver now," Iruka said half laughing, half serious. “We could put the bags on the backseat."

“Mmm, private driver. I would very much like that."

“How do you do that?” Iruka hissed and Kakashi gave him a confused look. “You make everything sound dirty," and he crawled to the backseat also.

“Maaa, sensei, I would say it is actually your fault this time," Kakashi said dropping the tone of his voice.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Iruka asked playfully as he sat on his boyfriend’s lap. Kakashi leaned in for a kiss, but the younger man moved his head back a little, keeping himself out of reach and arching a brow.

“You look ravishing with wet clothes," Kakashi answered full of lust and nibbled Iruka’s collarbone since he couldn’t reach his mouth. Since summer had recently started, Iruka was wearing pants that went to the knee and a loose gray v neck t-shirt. Well, it was loose until the run under the rain, now it was pressed to his body as a second skin and the same thing happened with the shorts, so Iruka could understand what his partner was talking about.

“Fuck," Iruka gasped as his eyes closed when Kakashi reached his neck, he knew it was the younger’s man weakness so he took advantage of the distraction and pulled him closer. Kakashi stared at his boyfriend’s eyes. Damn was Iruka beautiful. It was dark outside, but the market they had just left had neon lights on and so did the motel on the other side of the street, so their faces were bathed in a mix of red, yellow and blue fluorescence that was made much more pretty by the rain and foggy windows.

Kakashi admired his lovers face in those pretty colours and ran his hand over some lose wet hair strands and put them behind his lover’s ear as he felt his heart grow a little bigger. It must’ve somehow shown in his face because Iruka leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft, tender kiss but yet really intense. Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka’s neck to deepen the kiss but didn’t take control of it, letting the brunette handle his tongue with sinful passion.

The gray haired man loved how his scar was perpendicular to Iruka’s. When they kissed, they only touched in one place and it made Kakashi remember about how lucky he was. You see, he thought knowing Iruka and having a relationship with him was a one in a million chance and this was it. Lines -lives- that crossed only once and Kakashi knew he was blessed with this and wouldn’t mess it up. The scars only touched in one place and he wanted to make sure that it was for as long as they lived.

Shit, he was knee deep in the relationship and they had yet to say I love you.

Kakashi’s other hand went to the small of Iruka’s back, who took the older man’s bottom lip between his and sucked on it gently. 

“Shit, we should head home if you don’t want to...” Kakashi muttered but was interrupted with Iruka’s lips on his. This kiss was more impatient and aggressive, Iruka’s hands now on gray strands of hair as they fought for dominance.

The brunette pulled on Kakashi’s hair breaking the kiss. “You look amazing under this lights," Iruka whispered in his ear. Their tongues slid together again as Kakashi’s hand lowered to grab Iruka's ass, who hummed in response making his boyfriend kiss him relentlessly. Their breaths started to became more erratic the more they drowned in each others kisses and Iruka grinded on top of the paler skin man, making their members quickly harden. 

“Take this off," Kakashi groaned pulling at the gray shirt. Iruka obliged and slipped out of his shirt, revealing his toned body, slightly wet still because of the rain. Kisses peppered everywhere his boyfriend could reach. 

The younger man’s found its way to the bulge on Kakashi’s pants, whose moan was drowned by a thunder. Iruka stroked him and Kakashi felt like he was going to catch on fire. Instead, he reached the younger man’s hair tie and let his slightly wet hair loose around his face and then Kakashi’s hand was back at his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

After a bit, Iruka undid Kakashi’s pants and Kakashi hoisted himself a little to get them down enough for Iruka to slid his fingers around the mostly hard shaft. The younger man really wanted to suck him off but the car wasn’t that big, so he had to settle for his hand stroking Kakashi, slowly teasing him. He paid attention to the head and caught enough precum to use as lubricant and then he upped the speed. 

Kakashi’s hands were groping Iruka’s ass, fingers ghosting his entrance making the brunette whimper. He raised one of his hands and caressed Iruka’s cheek, who moved his head and sucked on his thumb.

“Damn, ‘Ruka," Kakashi moaned as Iruka took another finger in his mouth without stopping the strokes on his partner's length. Iruka sucked his fingers like he would suck his cock right that moment if he could and that thought went straight to Kakashi’s groin.

"Stop," Kakashi panted and Iruka removed his hand from him. Pale fingers abandoned the brunette's mouth.

"Was that too much?", Iruka purred with a devilish smile, pressing his forehead against Kakashi’s. 

“You are too much”, Kakashi growled and kissed Iruka so hard their teeth clicked. Without breaking the feral kiss, Iruka started to remove his shorts and briefs. He took them completely off as his boyfriend bit his neck and then swirled his tongue around the spot to soothe the pain.

Iruka leaned back enough to reach the glove compartment on the front seat, where he fetch for a condom and lube that Kakashi took from him; he squeezed a liberal amount on his hands and kissed Iruka again as one of his hand went to his ass and the other to his neglected member.

But the older man didn’t actually push any finger inside, just brushed the ring of muscle of his ass as he stroked his dick painfully slowly. “Kakashi, you fucking teaser, get inside me or I swear…” Iruka started to hiss but was interrupted by one finger pushing inside him, “fuck, yes," he gasped as he pushed back against the intrusion.

Kakashi pushed his finger deeper and the rain poured even harder, and he thought it was a shame since it drowned his lovers moans. But Iruka’s face was the most amazing thing right that second, bathed in blurry neon lights and facing a little bit upwards with his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened, taking in all the pleasure. “You are out of this world, you know that?” Kakashi said with a dark tone, making his partner look at him and just as he opened his mouth to answer, another finger entered him.

“You are going to be the death of me”, Iruka said when he regained breath and crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s, who was still pumping him.

Once Iruka accommodated to the new intrusion, Kakashi began scissoring his fingers inside him, which made Iruka let out sinful sounds. The older man started twisting his fingers, looking for something inside his lover. “Fuck," Iruka moaned as his hips bucked involuntarily and his grip on the gray hair got stronger. He found it, and a devilish smile soon painted his face. Kakashi’s hand left his partner's cock and went to his ass, in order to hold him as the fingers inside him brushed that sweet spot again and again.

“Fuck," the brunette repeated, “fuck me Kakashi,' he asked shaking and whimpering with need.

“You sure? Are you ready?” Kakashi asked with clear concern, fingers swirling inside his lover. Iruka let out a moan that went directly to Kakashi’s dick, which trobbed in response. The younger man grabbed his lover from the collar of his hoodie and pulled him closer as his hand went to Kakashi’s erection and started pumping setting a rather fast pace. 

“Shit, okay, you are ready," the older man moaned as Iruka grabbed the condom and rolled it on his lovers member, who removed his fingers from Iruka’s ass and took the bottle of lube, squirting a bit into his hand before wrapping it around his length. He then lined it with Iruka’s hole, who sat slowly on it without breaking eye contact. They both let out a moan at the intoxicating feeling and kissed each other passionately. 

Iruka was overwhelmed by the way Kakashi filled him and when he was ready, he broke the kiss and began to move. And boy did he know how to fucking ride a dick, soon he had them both panting. Kakashi’s hands were everywhere, sliding down his boyfriend's sides, on his legs, his nipples, his hair and Iruka almost couldn't take in the worship.

Kakashi was also overwhelmed by the way Iruka closed around him, his dick disappearing into the tanned man over and over again. Kakashi shifted a little on the seat, raising up to meet Iruka’s moves, setting a new faster rhythm and that seemed to did it for Iruka, whose moans got louder than the rain. 

Iruka’s head fell into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, panting with need. The older man felt his vision fading to black, so he took his lover’s cock in his hand and began stroking in time with his thrusts. “Come with me," Kakashi did not order but begged, which put his lover over the edge. Iruka bit Kakashi’s shoulder as he couldn’t take it anymore and dissolved into pleasure, coming on his partners had and over both their chests. Hearing Iruka come and feeling his teeth on his shoulders made Kakashi’s thrusts became erratic and his body tensed as he orgasmed inside his lover.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, hugging and kissing softly. Then, Iruka moved, removing Kakashi’s member from inside him, and went to the front seat too look for something to clean up with. He found a cloth he just bought for the kitchen and thought ‘fuck it’ and used it to clean his chest and Kakashi’s, along with his hands. Then, he plopped into the seat next to his and snuggled against the pale man’s body. 

“That was awesome," Kakashi said and Iruka hummed in agreement. “Do you want me to drive?”, he then asked. Iruka sat straight and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes.

“No, I just… I love you," Iruka blurted out.

“You bastard, I was going to say that first.”

“You kinda did.”


End file.
